


[Art] Light and Shadow

by diadelphous



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 12:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diadelphous/pseuds/diadelphous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just Melisandre doing her thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Art] Light and Shadow




End file.
